A Christmas Carol!
by playfullpuppydog32
Summary: Mayor Humdinger is a grumpy old man who hates Christmas. On Christmas Eve, an old business partner returns as a ghost and tells Mayor Humdinger that 3 ghosts will visit him and show him why he should change his ways. Based on the beloved 1843 story by Charles Dickens.
1. Bah Humbug!

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to week 3 and the third and final Christmas story! Enjoy! :)**

Mayor Goodway was dead. Everyone knew that. Her register had been signed. Even Humdinger had signed it. Goodway was dead as a door-nail, that's for. Humdinger knew she was dead. He knew it very well. However, he did not cry when this tragic event happened. Despite the fact they were best friends and partners for many years, he did not cry and go to her funeral. He just went to work in the counting house they had both owned together.

You may be wondering why that is so. Mayor Humdinger was very grumpy. The cold and heat never seemed to bother him. What did he care about so much you may ask? Why, that would be money. Money, money, money.

Now, let's begin our story. It had been about 7 years since Mayor Goodway had passed on. This day was a day that Mayor Humdinger hated. It was Christmas Eve. He hated all the joy and brought upon Adventure Bay. The carols, the laughing, the giving, the getting. Oh, how he hated it!

Outside, the weather was the opposite of the joy. It was very cold, snowy, and foggy. The door was open to the counting house so Mayor Humdinger could keep a close eye on his worker Mr. Porter. The fire in the fireplace was low and could not be bigger because the coal for the fire was in Mayor Humdinger's room and Mr. Porter didn't dare go in. He just put on his jacket and tried to get warm. Suddenly, Mayor Humdinger heard a cheerful voice.

"Merry Christmas Uncle Humdinger!" said the voice.

"Bah Humbug!" said Mayor Humdinger.

His nephew just laughed.

"Very funny! You don't mean that right?" asked the nephew.

"Sure I do! Why be merry? What's so special about Christmas? You're poor enough." said Mayor Humdinger.

"Why do you need to be so grumpy? You're rich enough." said the nephew.

"Bah Humbug!" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Come now uncle. I was only joking. Be happy it's Christmas!" said the nephew.

"Be happy? Listen here Rocky, it's just a time of year for paying bills with no money. You're not any richer. Anyone who thinks that Christmas is joyfully and merry ought to have their tongues boiled." said Mayor Humdinger.

"But Uncle!" begged Rocky.

"But Rocky! Celebrate Christmas in your own way and I'll celebrate it in mine!" said Mayor Humdinger.

"You don't even like it!" said Rocky.

"Just go away and leave me alone then! I hate Christmas!" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Christmas gives me joy and and the warm fuzzy feeling. I have so much to love about Christmas. Not just the decorations and the presents but the people you spend it with as well. That's what there is to love about Christmas! God bless it!" said Rocky.

Mr. Porter clapped at this.

"You make another sound and you'll get the pink slip!" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Come now Uncle Humdinger, join me tomorrow for dinner!" said Rocky.

"I will do nothing of that matter! Hey Rocky, answer me this. Why did you get married?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"I fell in love!" said Rocky.

"You fell in love? Ha! How foolish! Good afternoon!" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Come tomorrow for dinner!" said Rocky.

"Good afternoon!" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Why can't we be friends?" asked Rocky.

"Good afternoon!" said Mayor Humdinger.

"I'm sorry if I angered you! If I don't see you tomorrow then Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" said Rocky.

"Good afternoon!" said Mayor Humdinger.

Rocky hurried away laughing. As he left, 2 men entered.

"Hello! We are here to collect money for the poor! This is Mayor Goodway and Mayor Humdinger right? I hope you have money!" said the men.

"Ha ha! Very funny! Goodway died 7 years ago! No money for you!" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Come now, there must be money for the poor!" said the men.

"Do you have prisons and workhouses? Are they up and running?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"Sadly, yes." said the men.

Mayor Humdinger smiled evilly at this.

"Do you not wish to pay?" asked the men.

"Yes! Go away and leave me alone! I hate Christmas! Get out of my counting house!" said Mayor Humdinger.

The men nodded and left. The hours went by as the sky darkened and the weather got worse. Mayor Humdinger heard carolers from time to time come by. Finally, it was time to let his worker go.

"Go on home now." said Mayor Humdinger.

"Thank you sir!" said Mr. Porter.

"Be sure to be back bright and early tomorrow! No excuse for a holiday!" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Yes sir!" said Mr. Porter.

He hurried away. Mayor Humdinger decided to close for the night. He locked the door and walked down the snow-covered road. The fog had covered up the whole place but Mr. Humdinger knew very well where he was going. He arrived at his house. On his door, he saw a familiar face that had never been there before.

"Goodway!" gasped Mayor Humdinger.

Suddenly, the knocker returned to normal. Mayor Humdinger shook off his nervous feeling and went inside. He entered his bedroom and started a fire in the fireplace. Hours went by. Suddenly, the bells in his house went off for no reason. This startled Mayor Humdinger. He then heard the sound of chains being dragged. It seemed to come from his cellar. Now, downstairs. Now, up the stairs, Now, outside his room!

"Humbug!" said Mayor Humdinger.

It stepped into his room. It was the ghost of Mayor Goodway! Her brown skin was a light blue. She was transparent and her eyes seemed not to move. There were chains being held to her and attached to these chains were padlocks, safes, and locked metal boxes.

"What do you want from me? Who are you?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"It's me. Your old buddy Goodway." said the ghost.

"Sit down if you can." said Mayor Humdinger who had suddenly be scared.

Mayor Goodway took a seat in the chair next to him.

"You don't believe in me." said Mayor Goodway.

"Of course not!" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Why not?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"I don't know. Little things affect me. You could be some beef, a slice of cheese, or some gravy on whatever it is you are." said Mayor Humdinger.

He held up a toothpick.

"Can you see this?" asked Humdinger.

"Yes." said Goodway.

"How? You're not looking at it!" said Mayor Humdinger.

"I can see it still." snarked Mayor Goodway.

"You're not real! You're just my imagination! Humbug! Bah humbug!" said Mayor Humdinger.

Suddenly, the ghost let out a loud cry that shook the whole room! She unwrapped the bandage around her head and her jaw dropped! Mayor Humdinger dropped to his knees at the ghost.

"Mercy! Mercy! What do you want from me?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"Do you believe me not?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"Yes! Yes! I do! Why did you come to me? Why not someone else?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"Everyone has a ghost come to him." said Mayor Goodway.

She suddenly cried out and shook at her chain.

"Why do you have a chain on you?" asked Humdinger.

"Due to my greedy attitude, after my death, I was forced to wear these chains forever and forever. You are 7 times worse!" said Mayor Goodway.

"But you're so good in business!" said Humdinger.

"Forget about business! Think about people! I am tormented most around this time of year because of the joy and happeniess about Christmas! You can be changed however. You have a chance." said Goodway.

"How?" asked Humdinger.

"You will be visited by 3 ghosts. Listen to them! They will come tonight!" said Goodway.

"Thank you so much!" said Humdinger as he tried to hug the ghost.

Mayor Goodway went over to the window and Mayor Humdinger followed. They both looked out. Flying all around were wailing ghosts of people that Mayor Humdinger had known in the past. They were forever miserable. Mayor Humdinger was scared. He wanted to run away but he just watched. Suddenly, they all disappeared including Mayor Goodway. Mayor Humdinger wanted to say "Humbug!" but now he could not for some reason. He just put out the fire and went to bed.

**A/N: Ooh! Who do you think will be the first ghost to come? How do you like the story so far? Leave a review! Come back tomorrow for more! Bye! :)**


	2. The Happy but Sad Past

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

The grandfather clock struck. It was midnight. In Mayor Humdinger's room, he was awaken by a bright light shining through the curtains of his bed. Mayor Humdinger awoke from his sleep and opened the curtains. He was shocked at what he saw. There was a ghost. It looked like a little cockapoo pup. She had golden fur that floated in the air. Her dress that she wore was white. She was glowing white and with the fur floating, she looked like a candle. Mayor Humdinger had swore that this ghost looked familiar to someone else in the town.

"Who are you? Do I know you?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past. I do not believe we've met." said the ghost.

"Like the past of history?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"No, your past." said the ghost.

Mayor Humdinger saw there was a giant cap in the ghost's paw.

"Will you put that on yourself?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"Why do you want the light of your hope to change to go out? Part of you is what makes this cap exist." said the ghost.

"What's your business here?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"Your welfare." said the ghost.

The ghost put out her paw.

"Take my paw. We must go to your past." said the ghost.

He took hold of her paw but held onto his pajamas when she floated to the window.

"I could fall you know! I can't fly!" said Mayor Humdinger.

She put her paw on his heart.

"Now you will be fine." said the ghost.

Together, they flew out the open window through the sky. The world flew by very fast. Mayor Humdinger had to close his eyes. When he opened them, he was in a snowy field.

"Oh! I know this place!" said Mayor Humdinger with delight.

He was filled with all the same scents and senses from the times he was a young fish. All the joy, happiness, hopes, and thoughts were becoming too much.

"I see your lip is shaking. What is that coming down from your eyes? Do you remember this?" asked the ghost.

"Remember it? I could walk blind down this place!" said Mayor Humdinger.

"That's funny, you seem to have let it go so many years ago. Come, let's have a look." said the ghost.

Mayor Humdinger looked cheerfully at all the things he saw. He knew every single thing. All the trees, signs, buildings, you name it, he knew it. Suddenly, children came running and laughing and shouting "Merry Christmas!" Mayor Humdinger suddenly felt different. His eyes filled with colour and his heart felt like it could leap for joy when he heard them. Why did he feel like that?

"They are just past memories. They cannot see or hear us." said the ghost.

Next, they flew on to a large boarding school. Mayor Humdinger could see the children outside laughing and cheering as their parents collected them and took them to their homes. These sounds stopped after a few minutes.

"This school is not empty. There is one child neglected by all his friends and forced to spend his childhood here because of his father." said the ghost.

At once, Mayor Humdinger knew who this was and began to cry. They went into the school. The place was dark and cold. They found a classroom where a young boy with blonde hair had his face buried in a book.

"Poor young child." said Mayor Humdinger.

"Let's see another Christmas." said the ghost.

With a wave of her hair, the boy grew up and he was a fine young man. A little girl ran in and told Mayor Humdinger something. They both ran out of the school happily.

"My sister got me out of the school by begging my father and saying that I'm kinder now." said Mayor Humdinger.

They flew away and now they were in an office. The boss of the place called for Mayor Humdinger and he ran in.

"Mr. Joyful! My old boss! He's alive again! He was like a father to me!" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Time for the party!" cried Mr. Joyful.

Instantly, all the people came running in and dancing. What a delight! The men and women were all dancing together! The younger Mayor Humdinger was sitting in a corner watching them dance. Suddenly, a big woman with brown hair came over.

"Care to dance?" asked the woman.

Mayor Humdinger blushed. He took his hands into hers and they danced around merrily. They also shared their first kiss together. After some hours, the clock struck 11:00 and the people hurried out.

"He was a good man. That's for sure. He made so many people happy around Christmas." said the ghost.

Mayor Humdinger did not respond.

"Something the matter?" asked the ghost.

"Nothing. I wish I could see him again." said Mayor Humdinger.

The ghost waved her paw and now he saw himself again. Now he was older. That same woman with brown hair was there too. Mayor Humdinger was surrounded by stacks of gold coins.

"You do not care do you? Mr. Joyful has died but you don't care to go to the funeral service. Another soul has replaced me to love and comfort me when I'm sad." said the woman.

"Who is it?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"A golden one." she replied.

"This dealing is even-handed. Nothing is on as hard as poverty. Nothing to help support the pursuit of money." said Mayor Humdinger.

"You're scared of the world. It's altogether now and you think this is how you think of the world. You've changed over the past 10 years. Believe me, I've seen it." said the woman.

"If I have grown wiser, what then? I'm not changed to you. Am I?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"That contract was different. We were both poor in the beginning. You have changed. Not for the better." said the woman

"I was just a boy." said Mayor Humdinger.

"Your feelings do not say that. I could have helped you. We used to be one but then your money appeared. Now we are two. I can release you and I have thought of it." said the woman.

"Did I ever ask for release?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

The woman shook her head.

"Not in words. You asked for it in a changed nature. Now, would you try and win me back?" asked the woman.

"You think I won't." said Mayor Humdinger a bit hesitant.

"I wish I could think the other way. Why would you choose to love me and then toss me away for something like money? I see you have made your choice judging by how you've been for these years. I release you. We're done. We were nothing but a dream. Have a happy life." said the woman.

She raised her head high and crossed her arms and left.

"Spirit, take me home. I wish to see no more." said Mayor Humdinger.

"One more event." said the ghost.

"No! No more!" said Mayor Humdinger.

The ghost waved her paw and forced him to watch. There was a room. 2 children were playing with their toys on Christmas Day. A knock on the door caught their attention. It was their father. He was a big man with brown hair. They ran over and hugged him. The woman came over and kissed him. It was the future of the pink fish.

"I saw a friend of yours today." said the man.

"Who?" asked the woman.

"Mayor Humdinger. I passed by his counting house and I saw him. His partner had died and he just sat there with a grumpy face." said the man.

Mayor Humdinger wanted to cry at this.

"Take me back!" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Do not blame me! This is just what has happened!" said the ghost.

Mayor Humdinger snatched the cap from the ghost.

"Take me back! Haunt me no more!" said Mayor Humdinger.

He struggled to get the ghost under the cap. It took a bit but he got her under it. He could not shut out the light however. Suddenly, he was back in his room and he went to sleep.

**A/N: Do you know who this first ghost is? Who do you think will be the next ghost? Find out tomorrow! Bye! :)**


	3. The Poor Present

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

The grandfather clock struck again. It was midnight.

"Wait, midnight? Why was it midnight? Have I slept a whole day?" thought Mayor Humdinger.

He opened the curtain expecting to see a scary ghost jump out at him. However, when he opened the curtain, there was no ghost there. He could however hear jolly laughter from the next room and from behind the door, there was light. He got up and went to the door.

"Enter Mayor Humdinger!" boomed a voice.

Mayor Humdinger opened the door and he stepped into his own room. Wait... his own room? It sure had changed. There was green like a grove all over the ceiling. Mistletoe, ivy, and holly hung from the ceiling. All around were lots of food like turkey, geese, meat, oysters, you can name it.

"Come in and meet with me." said the voice.

Mayor Humdinger looked up. There was a giant pup. He was a German Shepherd and had brown fur all over his body and wore a robe like Santa's only it was green instead of red. He had a youthful face like that of a child. On his head was a crown of holly.

"I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present!" said this pup.

Mayor Humdinger just stared at him.

"You've never seen me before, have you?" asked the ghost.

"I swear I've seen that face and fur before but no I've never seen you before." said Mayor Humdinger.

"You never seen my brothers, have you?" asked the ghost.

"No, how many do you have?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"Over 800." said the ghost.

He suddenly smiled as he saw a mistletoe above the both of them. He leaned down and kissed Mayor Humdinger on the cheek.

"Ewww! Why did you do that?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"Sorry, I thought you needed some love from a friend." said the ghost.

He got up.

"Are you going to teach me a lesson like the other ghost?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"Touch my robe." said the ghost.

Mayor Humdinger took hold of it and suddenly all the food disappeared. They flew out the window and landed on the ground.

"Take a look at the present." said the ghost.

Mayor Humdinger looked around. People were cheerful and happy and they all walked happily talking and laughing. Others were shoveling snow. The lights in all the houses were on all down the streets. Mayor Humdinger could see shadows of happy people sitting down to eat a feast of turkey and other Christmas foods. In the back were decorated and beautiful Christmas trees that glittered. Some people were leaving the church after the service for Christmas Eve and heading home. They did not notice the ghost or Mayor Humdinger at all.

"I would take a dinner like those everyday if I could." said Mayor Humdinger.

"I would give it to a poor soul." said the ghost.

"Why?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"They need it." said the ghost.

"Why would you want to destroy a person's enjoyment in that way?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"Some people are not as lucky as others. There's someone like that you know." said the ghost.

"Like who? I know nobody who is poor." said Mayor Humdinger.

"Oh really?" asked the ghost.

He snapped his fingers and suddenly, they were in front of a house. Mayor Humdinger looked inside. He could see a family. There was a father, mother, and 2 daughters. Mayor Humdinger at once knew who they were.

"Mr. Porter?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"Yep, you underpay him so his family is very poor." said Mayor Humdinger.

He looked in. The tree was sitting in the corner. Not beautiful at all. There was popcorn for decorations and a star made out of cardboard at the top. He could see somebody coming down the stairs. It was a little boy. He had crutches with him.

"Who's that?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"That's Little Alex. He broke his leg and Mr. Porter could not afford to get it fixed." said the ghost.

"They don't have a lot to eat either, do they?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"Nope, not really." said the ghost.

They were right indeed. Their turkey was very small. They had to cut it very small and little pieces. It was certainly not enough for a family of 5. There were also small amounts of mashed potato and pudding. The family said grace and then ate. It wasn't long until they had finished.

"Merry Christmas to us all! God bless us!" they said.

"God bless us all!" said Little Alex.

Mayor Humdinger suddenly felt a pain in his heart as he asked his next question.

"Sprit, please tell me. Will Little Alex live?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"I can see an empty seat at this table. Just a crutch with it. It's owner lost." said the ghost.

Mayor Humdinger knew at once what that means.

"No, say he'll live!" he said.

"If you were a good person with a Christmas spirit and you were not greedy, maybe he will live." said the ghost.

Inside, they were all singing and laughing. Then, it went dark as they went off to bed. The ghost now snapped his paws and they were at another house.

"Who lives here?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"A relative of yours." said the ghost.

They looked inside and some pups were laughing. Rocky was one of them and so was his wife, Everest.

"My uncle says Christmas is a humbug as I live. He truely believes it." said Rocky.

"Shame on him." said Everest.

"He's a funny guy. Grumpy but funny. I cannot say anything against him." said Rocky.

"I don't like him." said Everest.

"I do. I feel sorry for him. I wish he would come for Christmas dinner. I told him about Christmas and I might have gotten him to like it." said Rocky.

Then, he began to act like a donkey.

"Who am I?" asked Rocky.

"You're Mayor Humdinger!" said a puppy.

"Yes!" said Mayor Humdinger.

Everyone clapped and danced. Then, they had tea and the lights went out. Mayor Humdinger swore he could see something under the robe of the ghost.

"Look!" said the ghost.

He opened his robe and there were 2 miserable looking children. Mayor Humdinger looked and gasped.

"This boy is Ignorance. This girl is Want. Beware them both! Especially the boy! He has doom written all over him!" said the ghost.

"Do they not have parents?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"Are there prisons and unions?" asked the ghost.

The clock struck. It was midnight. The ghost was gone. Mayor Humdinger turned and he saw a hooded figure staring back at him.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Who is this hooded figure? Who do you think was the Ghost of Christmas Present? What will happen next? Find out tomorrow! Bye! :)**


	4. The Depressing Future

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

The clock struck again. It was midnight again. The dark hooded figure approached Mayor Humdinger. Mayor Humdinger got on his knees in front of the ghost. This ghost was very different from the first 2. He had a long big and long black robe that covered him from head to toe. All you could see was a paw. A pup's paw. His face could not be seen but Mayor Humdinger could swear he saw the face of a pup who's fur has black and white spots hidden in the hood like a dalmatian.

"Are you the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

The ghost did not speak but he did shake his head yes.

"You're going to show me what the future will bring if I do not change. Is that right?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

The ghost nodded again. Mayor Humdinger could hardly stand up but he found the courage to do so.

"I fear you the most of these ghosts that came tonight. I am ready to follow you with a kind and thankful heart." said Mayor Humdinger.

The ghost did not reply. He just pointed forward.

"Let's go. The night is waning and time is very special for me." said Mayor Humdinger.

They began to walk forward. Mayor Humdinger felt like the shadow was dragging him along. In the heart of Adventure Bay, merchants were eagerly rushing down the snowy streets. They stopped to listen to 2 men talking.

"No." said the fat one.

"When did he die?" asked the thin one.

"I heard it was last night." said the fat one.

"What's wrong with him? I thought he would never die." said the thin one.

"Heaven knows." said the fat one.

"What about the money?" asked the thin one.

"I believe he left it in his company." said the fat one.

"This funeral will probably be cheap." said the thin one.

They both laughed and walked on. The ghost then pointed to more people.

"Aren't you glad he's dead?" asked a man to a woman.

"I surely am." said the woman.

"No Christmas spirit at all. Such a grumpy and greedy man." said the man.

"At least everyone else here is happy. Except for one family." said the woman.

They both walked away murmuring.

The scene changed and now they were in a graveyard. A family were mourning at a grave. The mother and the 2 daughters walked away. Standing by the grave was Mr. Porter crying with the crutches.

"Little Alex! He's dead? No! Spirit, I did not ask for it!" said Mayor Humdinger.

The scene then again changed and now they were in a dark grey room. There was a bed in front of them. Somebody was under the bed.

"Who is this?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

The ghost pointed to the head.

"I do not wish to uncover this person." said Mayor Humdinger.

The ghost again pointed to the head.

"Please, Spirit, take me home." said Mayor Humdinger.

The scene changed again to the counting house. Mayor Humdinger looked inside. Everything looked different.

"What happened here? Where's all my stuff?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

He then saw Rocky inside. He was now running the counting house and treating Mr. Porter much better.

"Rocky has the counting house now? Oh no, no, no! Take me home!" said Mayor Humdinger.

The scene now changed to a graveyard.

"Why are we here?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

The ghost pointed to a grave.

"Before I look, answer me this. Will what these shadows show happen or possibly happen?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

The ghost pointed again.

"Was I the person in that bed?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

The ghost pointed to him and then to the grave. Mayor Humdinger looked at the grave. On it, it said his name!

"Oh no! That's not me! I'm not the man I was before! I will love and honor Christmas! Please Spirit! I can change! I have learned my lesson! Please tell me I can sponge out the words on this grave!" begged Mayor Humdinger.

He grabbed onto the ghost and hoped for a change. Suddenly, the ground by the grave opened and Mayor Humdinger was shoved inside by an invisible force.

"No! I can change!" he cried out as his coffin opened.

He closed his eyes as his fate came.

**A/N: Wow! That was pretty scary wasn't it? Who do you think was the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come? What will happen to Mayor Humdinger? Find out later! Bye! :)**


	5. Merry Christmas!

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the last and final chapter! I am sorry it's late but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

Mayor Humdinger landed on a wooden floor. It was his own floor! The bedpost and his room were too!

"I will live in my past, present, and future. The 3 ghosts will live inside of me. Oh thank you Mayor Goodway my old buddy!" said Mayor Humdinger.

Then, he began to do something he hadn't really done in all his life until the night earlier. He began to cry. Not tears of sadness but of joy.

"What do I do? I feel like a cheerful child! A Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone!" said Mayor Humdinger.

He hurried into his living room.

"There's the door that Mayor Goodway entered! There's the chair she sat in! There's the window where the spirits outside were! There is where the Ghost of Christmas Past was!" said Mayor Humdinger with delight.

He dashed to the window and opened it. The blizzard and fog were gone. It was sunny and clear. The sounds of bells and people merrily chatting as they went up and down the streets.

"Young boy! What is today?" Mayor Humdinger called down to a little boy.

"It's Christmas!" said the boy.

"You know the meat shop down the street?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"Yes." said the boy.

"Please go buy me the biggest turkey there. I'll pay you a lot of money for it." said Mayor Humdinger.

The boy nodded and hurried off. A few minutes later, he returned with it. Mayor Humdinger thanked the boy and paid him with 2 bags of gold coins. He then called for a delivery service and sent the turkey to Mr. Porter. He got dressed and went down the busy streets. Many people passed by him and he wished them "a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" Everyone replied with the same thing. They were all happy to see a change in Mayor Humdinger. It wasn't long before Mayor Humdinger found the same 2 men who visited the day earlier.

"Hello there! Do you still accept donations?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"Sure. Why?" asked the men.

Mayor Humdinger gave them 3 bags of gold coins.

"Thank you very much!" they said.

"Merry Christmas!" said Mayor Humdinger.

He then hurried along to his counting house and pulled on his old grumpy face. Mr. Porter arrived later than usual.

"Hello, what are you doing here at this hour?" asked Mayor Humdinger with his grumpy tone.

"I'm sorry sir! It's Christmas!" said Mr. Porter.

"Come over here. I'm done with this. So now, I'm going to... raise your salary!" said Mayor Humdinger with a now happier tone.

"Thank you sir!" said Mr. Porter.

"Now, run on home now!" said Mayor Humdinger.

Mr. Porter then hurried away. Mayor Humdinger closed up the counting house and headed home. Later that day, he dressed in his finest clothes and went to another house. He knocked on the door. The maid answered.

"Is the master at home?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"Yes, I'll get him." said the maid.

Rocky came to the door. He was very happy at the sight in front of him.

"Bless my soul! Who is this?" asked Rocky.

"It's me. Uncle Humdinger. I've come for dinner. Please let me in." said Mayor Humdinger.

Rocky began to cry tears of joy as he hugged Mayor Humdinger and pulled him inside.

Their family sat down together at the table and ate dinner. They had a wonderful party for the rest of the day. Mayor Humdinger had not felt as cheerful as ever.

Mayor Humdinger had no more encounters with any of 4 ghosts but he kept their lessons in his head and he stayed a cheerful and generous man. He also grew close to Rocky and Mayor Goodway and became a second father to Little Alex. Little Alex observed this.

"God bless us, everyone!" he cried out with joy.

**A/N: That's another happy ending! Who was your favourite character? Who was your favourite ghost? What was your favourite part? Which Christmas did you like best? Leave a review! Bye! :)**


End file.
